Loves First Promise
by Shini02
Summary: Oneshot. Set eight years before She Lies With Angels. Josh Guthrie and Julia Cabot's first meeting at the pond.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Josh or Julia, Marvel does.

**A/N:** Written for LJ's 30angsts community.

* * *

**Loves First Promise**

The water was cold. She shivered as she slipped her foot beneath the surface, then waded into the water until it rose to meet her waist. The ten year old squished her toes against the mud on the bottom of the pond before taking a breath and diving under. When she surfaced, she slicked her wet hair back then quickly sunk back in the water. The pond was a secluded place, but she had enough dignity to cover her naked body. Even if she was alone.

Julia Cabot sighed as she waded through the slightly murky waters. As much as she liked being here, being away from her brothers and father, it was lonely. She was only a child after all, and no child at the tender age of ten should have to be used to being alone. But home was annoying, stressful even. With the way her father ranted about mutants and the Guthries... she swore she'd go insane before her eleventh birthday. So Julia figured being alone was better than putting up with that.

A sudden splash just beside her broke her out of her daydream like state. She looked around in the water and found nothing to have caused the splash except for a twig descending into the depths. Her eyebrow rose and she reached under the water to take hold of the twig. There were no trees around the pond. At least not ones high enough for a twig to fall that far out into the water. Another splash caught her attention and made her turn around. A clump of dirt was falling into the waters. Now Julia felt something in her chest tighten, anxiety taking over her small body.

"Is someone there?" She called out hesitantly, turning around in the water a few times. She saw, nor heard, anything that would indicate someone else was in the area.

Another spalsh, this time closer to her. She gasped and looked down, this time not seeing anything. But she did feel a rock hit her foot. "Whoever's there, stop it!" She called out, hugging her arms around herself before starting to scramble out of the water to get her clothes. Not caring that she was still damp, she tugged shirt on, followed by her underwear and skirt, then her socks and shoes.

Julia broke into a small jog, wanting to get away from the pond as quickly as possible. Someone was there, she knew it. It was obvious with the way sticks and stones were being thrown at her. Glancing back to make sure some no one was following her, Julia never even noticed the young boy standing in her path. She collided with his body, sending them both to the ground. Luckily, he broke her fall.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching were I was going and--" she started to babble then quickly hoisted herself up, brushing off her knees. "Are...you alright?" she questioned the boy. He had red hair so dark it looked burgundy. His eyes were blue and serious.

"Ah'm alright," he mumbled and stood himself up after a moment, brushing off the back of his pants. "Ya should really watch where ya goin'," he smirked at her playfully.

Julia noted his accent and had to surpress a giggle. The Cabots didn't have a Southern accent anymore, most had been sent off to boarding schools and lost it. "I'm sorry," she murmured, blushing softly. "I was in a rush to get home," she told a half truth. This stranger didn't need to know she had been spooked.

"Where do ya live?" the boy asked, shoving his hands into his jean pockets.

"At the edge of the county, just before the farmlands really starts." Julia said then suddenly held out her hand. "My name is Julia. What's yours?"

The boy cocked his eyebrow and eyed her hand for a moment. He wasn't used to being treated so nicely, especially by someone of Julia's obvious class. "Mah name's Josh... Nice ta meetcha, Julia." He introduced himself and slowly took her hand into his.

"Same to you, Joshua." Julia said politely, smiling at Josh.

He snickered when he pulled his hand back. "Only mah Ma calls me by mah full name," he smiled cheekily at her, noticing her sudden blush and uneasy look. "But Ah like the way ya say it too... So Ah guess ya'll can call me that." His smile became sincere and she blushed deeper.

Julia shifted from foot to foot, unsure of the situation now. This boy she had just met was making her nervous. And the way he spoke... the way he used the words so easily, it sent shivers up her spine. "Alright. As long as you're sure you don't mind..."

"Ah don't." He nodded and sat down on the grass, staring out over the pond. "So, what were ya doin' out here?"

Julia eyed him for a moment, before deciding she would sit with him. "I come here to be alone." She said quietly, playing with some of the grass beside her. "What were you doing out here?"

Josh's shoulders slumped somewhat. "I came here ta think 'bout stuff." He mumbled, watching her hand play with the grass.

"What kind of stuff?" Julia asked, looking up at him now.

"Family stuff," he said bitterly.

She was silent for a moment, just playing her hand along the blades of grass. Finally, she plucked a few from the ground and glanced at Josh again. "Do you want to talk about it?" She offered, smiling a friendly smile at him.

Josh's eyebrows rose. Someone wanted to listen to him? That was a first... "Ya see, mah brother's gone 'way ta some fancy school... Well, now he's back home only 'cause mah sister's goin' ta the same stupid school," he mumbled bitterly. He knew that wasn't a very good explanation, but that was all he could really say. People in town, they didn't like his family. So far they were three mutants in his family, Sam and Paige... As for the other, well, Josh could keep a secret pretty well.

"And you don't want your sister to leave?" Julia asked quietly. She had scooted closer while he was talking, she hoped he didn't notice.

"S'not that. Ma always makes a big deal when Sam comes back home an' all. S'bad enough as that is. So now, Ah just know Ma's gonna make an even bigger deal when they both come back home." He mumbled again, sighing. "She always makes such a big fuss'n stuff when one o' us... goes off ta _that_ place."

Julia chuckled softly, "I take it you don't like your brother's school?"

"Ah hate it." Josh almost snapped, then quickly frowned. "Ah really do. Ah hope Ah never get sent there."

"What's so bad about it?" She asked with caution lacing her voice. "Is it a boarding school of some sort?"

"Yeah, Ah guess ya'll could call it that," he shrugged and glared at nothing in particular. "S'not that its strict or nothin', but when Sam went off ta school... He practically forgot 'bout us. Too busy bein' a big man," he sighed, feeling a lump in his throat building up. "An' now Paige's gonna go an' do the same thin'. She says she won't, but Ah know she will."

Julia frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that," she said quietly, sincerely. "You know, I'm going away to boarding school, too. In a few months."

Josh suddenly had a matching frown on his face. "Why?"

"Because Daddy says it's best for me. I'll get a proper education that way."

"How long are ya goin' f'r?"

Julia sighed softly. "I think Daddy said eight years. And then I can come back home."

"Really? Eight years? Dang, that's a long time." Josh said softly, then realized Sam would probably be gone for a longer stretch of time. So would Paige. "A really long time."

She nodded, shrugging. "He says I have to go. And I should enjoy the last few months home while I can." She wrinkled her nose, not really liking her father's logic or plan.

"Ah'll miss ya," he blurted out with a smile on his face. "Ah know we jus' met an' all, but Ah'll still miss ya when ya gone, Julia."

There were those shivers again, and Julia blushed, looking down at the ground. "I'll miss you too, Joshua." She smiled at him, biting her lip.

"Hey!" Josh suddenly piped up, bringing the depressing mood to an end. "Ah got an idea. How 'bout we come here now an' then? Ya'll know, ta hang out an' stuff?" He stood himself up and offered Julia his hand.

Julia took his hand, the smile growing. "Really? I'd like that."

"Great! We'll set up times an' everythin'." Josh smiled big and wide. Julia decided she liked his smile alot. It suited him much better than the gloomy expression he had earlier. "An' ya know what?"

"Hmm?" Julia raised an eyebrow.

"When ya come back from boardin' school, Ah'll have a special welcome back ready f'r ya. An' then we'll come back here to the pond an' spend the whole night catchin' up'n stuff!" He practically whooped, thinking he had just come up with the master of all master plans.

Julia giggled, smiling widely up at Josh. "I really hope that happens."

"It will," Josh said with promise. "Ah promise. Ah'll even write'cha a song. Ah'll sing it in front of everyone in Cumberland, but Ah'll be singin' it just f'r ya'll." He smiled softly at her.

"Can't wait," she said quietly, blushing and toeing the ground now. He had a knack for making her heart pound and making her stomach tie up in knots. She bit against her lip, uncomfortable. "Uhm... Joshua, I should get going. Daddy's going to be worried about me."

Josh nodded, "alright. Wanna meet here again t'morrow?" Julia nodded and then started to walk away.

"I'll see you then!" She called over her shoulder, breaking into a slow jog. A smile was on her face, she already missed his company. This proved her father wrong; not all of the low class in Cumberland were worthless. They weren't like those Guthries her father seemed to hate so. He only hated them because alot of them turned out to be mutants, Julia couldn't really see the logic.

Josh watched her leave, a smile on his face. Watching her and throwing sticks at her was worth it. Not only had he seen his first naked girl, but he'd apparently made a friend. A very pretty friend. He couldn't wait to go home and tell his mother. He was probably the first Guthrie to befriend someone of the higher class, and he was dang proud.

Josh turned on his heel and started to walk back home. He hummed a random tune that came into his head, and before he knew it he added words to the song. He fumbled for the words, but in due time, a song of young love was effortlessly carried on angelic vocals.

-End


End file.
